Thatch
Thatch, also known as Thatch The Vampire Bully, is a vampire who is a bully at Scare School and the main villian of the movie. He is one of the rivals of Casper and he hates him because of Casper's friendliness. He claims he is popular but he usually acts like a jerk and enjoys annoying other students. He usually hangs out with Mosshead, Dummy Girl, Slither and, occasionally, Harpy. Appearance Thatch has short black hair with long, spiky bangs that have a white stripe, purle eyes slightly darker than Mantha's and four sharp bangs. He usually wears a white dress shirt, black pants with a chain, black and gray sneakers and a vampire cape. He is slightly taller than Casper. In the movie, his debut appearance is that he wears a same dress shirt, except it's in dirty white, same belt with plain buckle and plain black sneakers. His face is slightly different to what he is in the TV series, has purple glowing eyes (both Mantha and him have glowing eyes), slightly dark eye sockets, slightly pale blue skin and has his lips slightly coloured dark. He has no painted nails however like in the TV series. Personality Thatch is arrogant, mean and selfish and always wants things done his way, although he is not as tough as he seems, as he even cried when he didn't got respect from his gang. Even though he is mean, he has a bit of a soft side as seen is episodes such as "Quacky Duck". Relationships Due to Thatch's cruel, manipulative and selfish personality, he has made enemies with almost every person he has come upon in the school. Relatives Parents Very little is known about Thatch's relationship with his parents, although his mother apparently wants him to be popular. ("Casper's Scare School") Friends/Allies Thatch's gang Slither, Dummy Girl, Mosshead and (occasionally) Harpy usually hang out with Thatch and help him with his schemes. Despite that, Thatch shows no respect towards them and treats them almost as bad as everyone else. It is heavily implied that Thatch's gang don't consider him a friend but he does. Enemies/Rivals Casper Casper is usually Thatch's main target for bullying due to the ghost's friendly attitude. Thatch often does everything he can to get Casper is trouble, although it always backfires on him. In season 2, Thatch and Casper got a lot more aggresive towards each other. Scare School students Most of (if not all) the students of Scare School strongly dislike Thatch due to him bullying them. His greatest enemy however is Casper. Mantha Thatch isn't so rude with Mantha as he is with her friends, although this could be due to the lack of interaction one-on-one they have. Triclops Thatch bullies Triclops to the point where she entrapped him in his rubber duck to get back at him using her magical rings. ("Triclops, Mistress of Dark") Frankengymteacher Apparently Frankengymteacher dislikes Thatch since he stole Thatch's sandwich and ate it in front of him when he believed he was invisible in "Now You See Me Now You Don't". Cappy Cappy has a negative attitude towards Thatch due to his nasty behavior. Abilities Thatch displays vampiric traits, mostly to transform into a bat. He also had fangs and wears a classic vampiric cape, only the ends of his cape resembled bat wings (same with his hairstyle). But oddly, he seems to have no aversion to sunlight as he has been in a human town several times during the day (recent prediction is because he is somewhat a living vampire, meaning that only living vampires go and live by day whilst undead ones live by night). He apparently can cry acid as he once cried for not having enough respect from his gang, his tears burning holes through his cape. Trivia *He is one of the most popular characters of the series in pop culture. *A running gag is that everytime Thatch gets in trouble someone grabs him by his cape and drags him away. *If you look closely at his fingers, he has painted his nails black Gallery Thatch and Casper.png|Thatch sitting behind Casper in 'Love Potion' Thatch debut.png|Thatch's debut in Casper's Scare School movie (2006) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Scare School Students Category:Male Creatures